This invention concerns a non-aqueous, stable suspension concentrate (SC) for crop protection active compounds, a method for the manufacture of such suspensions, and their use for combating pests.
As a rule, inert ingredients must be used to provide crop protection active compounds, for example fungicidal compounds, in a form that the user can apply, either as such or after dilution with water. The right choice of suitable inert ingredients, such as carriers, for the formulation often determines to a significant extent whether the active ingredient exhibits its full efficacy on application. Not every active ingredient is suitable for use in any given formulation, because both the efficacy and physiochemical stability of the active ingredient may be affected by other ingredients in the formulation.
The efficacy of the active components can often be improved by addition of other ingredients. The observed efficacy of the combination of ingredients can sometimes be significantly higher than that would be expected from the amounts of the individual ingredients used (synergism). An adjuvant is defined here as a substance which can increase the biological activity of an active ingredient but is not itself significantly biologically active. The adjuvant can either be included in the formulation or can be added separately, e.g., to a spray tank together with the formulation containing the active ingredient.
For easy and safe handling and dosing of these adjuvants by the end-user, and to avoid unnecessary packing material, it is desirable to develop concentrated formulations which already contain such adjuvants.
The International Patent Application WO 95/01722 discloses aqueous pesticidal formulations containing non-ionic dispersants selected from block-polymers having a polyoxypropylene core, an anionic dispersant, and a wetting agents selected from polyalkoxylated fatty alcohols. However, it is not stated that these wetting agents enhance the activity of the pesticides. Moreover, there is no disclosure of non-aqueous suspension concentrates.